


How To Surprise Your Man

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [109]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Body Image, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Go get him Tailgate!, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lingerie, Nervousness, Self-Doubt, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate wants to surprise Cyclonus with a special little something for Valentine's Day, but she's getting second doubts about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Surprise Your Man

 

Tailgate nervously danced from foot to foot outside Cyclonus's study.  A hand, reaching out just slightly, hovered above the door before it pulled back.  She quickly retreated to the other hallway to stop just outside the bedroom.

 

It had only been a couple of months since they had been together.  Together together, not as the sex buddies she thought they had been, TOGETHER.  And it was the weekend before Valentine's Day.  Last year was another long session of him making her orgasm her brains out onto the bed.  It was good, but she felt a bit bad thinking about it now; she thought he was only releasing his stress onto her back then.  Never in a million years would her person last year think he had done that to make her feel loved on the holiday.

 

So this year, she had a great idea.  She knew he was going to take her out on Valentine's Day for dinner before they spent the night together.  It would be lovely except for the fact that they had to be at work the following day.  So it would be a very short night.  Thus, she was going to give Cyclonus his Valentine's Day gift a little early so he could enjoy it to his fullest.

 

But for Primus's sake, why did she ever think trying to beauty herself up and putting on lingerie was a great idea for a Valentine's Day gift?  Here she was, dressed in tight fitting baby blue underwear trying to make her lover happy, and she thought this was a good idea.  Shaking her head, she headed back down the hallway to the one where Cyclonus's study was only to make a slight detour into the bathroom there.

 

She looked horrible, she thought as she stared at her body in the mirror.  Her body was barely covered by the sheer fabric. Her stomach was so apparent, her thighs were all chubby, her arms were fat... How the hell was this supposed to turn  _anyone_  on? If anything, it would make them uncomfortable and put off. Damn it, this was why she never wore these things! They just looked awful on her!

 

But they said sexy lingerie was a great idea for a Valentine's Day gift!  Did it apply to everyone else but her?  Why would they even have plus sizes if they didn't look good on women like her?  Primus, she shouldn't have done this, she should have just gotten him a small gift or something like a nice watch.  He had talked about his old one getting slow and all...

 

Tailgate sat down on the covered toilet as she moped in her own misery.  Primus, she had wanted to just crawl into a hole and dig herself further in it.  Cyclonus didn't want to see her looking like this. She looked so gross! Just... So unattractive and ugly and fat...

 

Though Cyclonus never thought so. Biting her bottom lip, Tailgate closed her eyes and thought about what Cyclonus would tell her sometimes. That he liked her for her. He was always constantly telling her that looks didn't matter to him. That she wasn't fat or ugly. In fact, there were times where he would tell her that she was downright sexy.

 

She glanced down at herself. Well, she certainly didn't look or feel sexy... Still, Cyclonus did seem to like her body shape... Maybe this wouldn't gross him out. Maybe he would just laugh. She was certain that even if she wasn't ugly, she probably did look pretty ridiculous. 

 

Oh well... she didn't have much of a back-up plan.  Might as well bite the bullet.  He would probably undress her quickly to get to the sex after he got the message.  At least she wouldn't have to worry about looking so ridiculous in front of him for long.

 

Taking a deep breath, Tailgate peeked out of the bathroom before she slowly made her way down the hallway again to just outside Cyclonus's study.  Hesitating again, she took a deep breath before she slowly touched the handle and quietly opened the door.

 

Cyclonus was in his spot as usual, at his computer staring at something on the screen.  He had papers out on the desk he was at and a few on the couch on the other side of the room.  It must have been important because he was so focused on it that he hadn't even turned to look at her as he addressed her.  "Hello, Tailgate."

 

Still hiding behind the door, Tailgate blushed as she gripped the door handle.  "H-Hello, Cyclonus.  H-How's y-your work coming along?"

 

"Still trying to figure out how the interns messed up the budgets again.  How these interns ever passed simple math is beyond me."

 

"D-Do you need anything?"

 

"Either a computer program that can automatically fix all these stupid adding errors or a good distraction.  I've been staring at these numbers for too long that my eyes are hurting."

 

Okay, so she wasn't going to be interrupting anything important.  At least he would be less likely to be upset at her for dressing up like this and possibly scarring him for life.  Taking another deep breath, she mumbled, "I-I know o-of a good... distraction," and quietly entered the room, her head down as her confidence from before dropped quickly again.

 

Cyclonus had already turned at that point, confused as to what Tailgate was talking about.  His question died in his mouth at the sight before him.  Tailgate walking in to the study, her hips swaying delicately as baby blue fabric adorned her petite figure.  Her breasts cupped perfectly as the fabric held them up only slightly, letting their natural shape take form as the rest of the outfit swayed out around her figure.  The skimpy, nearly-see through panties were barely covered by the upper half, bringing about a beautiful focal point on her hips and shapely thighs.  Her figure so shy and delectable; ready for him in every way he wanted.

 

It took about two minutes of him staring and Tailgate staring at her feet embarrassed for him to finally say something.  "...What... is this?"

 

Tailgate wished she had brought a bathrobe to cover up with.  Primus, this was so hard, being so exposed like this in front of her lover.  "V-Valentine's Day... s-since we have work on that day... d-do you like it?"

 

Biting her lip, she waited for him to say something about it being a little too much, a good effort on her part, or that he thought it looked okay on her.  Anything to break this horrible silence.

 

What she didn't expect was for Cyclonus to get up out of his seat to come over and kiss her senseless.  Caught off guard, she was only able to hold on for dear life as he kissed the life out of her before he finally broke it a good while later.

 

"I wish I could tell you how much I like it, but I'm afraid I can't."

 

She blinked as she looked up into his narrow and lust covered eyes.

 

"It would do no justice.  I feel it would be much better to show you how much I like it.  I must warn you though," he leaned in as a grin came onto his face, "It'll take me the whole night."

 

Cheeks turning red, Tailgate could do little as he pounced on her again.

 

And by tomorrow midday, she wouldn't have any doubts about wearing lingerie ever again.

 

END


End file.
